Heroes Wanted
by Undead009
Summary: What makes a hero? Is it their size or their shape? Is it their past, present, or future? Is it their destiny? Is it who they are, or where they came from? Perhaps it is just pure luck. We may never know what makes a hero, but lets see if they can. I do not own anything.
1. Birthday Surprise

Hello, my name is Undead009. Now, this says that it's a Generator Rex fic, but it is also a crossover with Ben 10, Juniper Lee, Secret Saturdays, and Danny Phantom. Now, I have a perfectly explainable timeline for this fic, and I'm going to give you the details right now. The timelines for the current chapter is after these events.

Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 after Vilgax comes to earth

Generator Rex: Season 2 Episode 7

Juniper Lee: After the entire series

Saturdays: It is just beginning, none of the events from the series happened except the Kur Stone part in the past.

Danny Phantom: After Ultimate Enemy

If you have any questions about the timeline, send me a PM and I will answer it in the next chapter or just respond back to you in your PM.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

* * *

_Over the Pacific Ocean-January 9, 2012-6:59 A.M._

The black ocean swayed back and forth in a calming tone as it waited for the sunrise to finally appear over the dark horizon. The eagerness of the waves could be seen as they thrashed around the small buoys, constantly waiting. Finally, the sun had shown its yellow shine, and lit up the ocean along with a peculiar object that hid in the black nothingness of the night. It was, at least to the common man's eyes, an orange blimp, but it was not. This object was an airship in the shape of a blimp with jet propellers in the back that were shaped as a T, a mini ship connected to the bottom of the vessel, and a control center covered with windows at the top.

Within the vessel were a mixture of corridors and rooms, each holding a different function for the people living in the ship, but inside a specific room, rested a white-black spiky haired boy on his double bunk bed. He appeared to be no older than 11 with dark brown skin, wearing only a black long shirt with yellow sweatpants. The boy was lost to the world as he drifted into his blissful dreams of what boys his age dreamt, and it appeared that nothing would wake him up. Well, it appeared.

When the clock on his table next to the bed ticked to seven, a blaring horn sounded throughout the ship. No, blaring is too subtle. It was more of a shriek. The horn startled the boy and caused him to stand up on the bed. Unfortunately for him, the distance between his bed and the ceiling was two feet. As soon as the boy stood up, he was sent hurtling down with a pain in his head, out of his bed, and towards the ground. The boy just laid there clutching his head and squirming around in his messy floor covered in clothes, expired food, and whatever that purple goo next to his desk was.

"Ugh, did the ceiling shrink again?" The boy groaned as he started to get up, still clutching his head.

(Zak Saturday-Arrogant, reckless, and irresponsible child of Doc and Drew Saturday.)

Zak eventually remembered the main reason he woke up when the horn continued to sound throughout the ship. The boy soon ran outside of his room to check what was going on. He ran down the corridors and checked each room to see what exactly caused the alarm to go off. Up, down, left, right, the spiky haired kid ran to find the disturbance until he finally reached the living room.

"Mom, Dad, where are y-" He was cut off when he walked into the living room.

It was a nice living room, filled with sofas, couches, coffee tables, and magazines, but there was one new addition to it. There was a seven foot robot, with a sleek build with bulky arms, razor thin claws, big beady eyes, a thin line for a mouth, and metal boots standing in the middle of the room, below a giant gaping hole in the wall.

"Ok?" Zak muttered, "Did Ms. Grey forget to use the front door again?"

The robot turned and stared at Zak. It gave the boy chills as it just looked at him. It would have helped if the robot showed at least an ounce of emotion, then again, a robot with emotion would have been even creepier.

"Hi." Zak waved in his nervousness at the sleek machine.

The robot then raised his arm and stated in a monotone voice, "Target found. Commence attack."

All of a sudden, a laser shot out of the metal man's arm straight towards Zak. Hit with a rush of adrenaline, Zak dodged the attack and took cover behind the couch.

"So I guess you didn't come here for small talk." Zak said as he took a second to catch his breath.

Not even waiting for the next attack, Zak jumped to another couch and grabbed the nightstand next to it. He ran towards the machine and hit it with the wooden furniture upon its back. It stumbled a little, but the attack did not damage the machine at all. It turned around and pulled its clawed hands into its body and replaced the claws with bulkier machine gun like weapons. Zak looked at the weapons in shock as they were fired at him. He started to run around the living room as the laser rounds chased him. He finally had a break when he got behind a wall. In a rush, he pushed a button on the wall which opened a hidden compartment. He grabbed a small circular object from it and closed the door. Now that he had what he needed, all he needed to do was be patient.

The robot continued to fire the rounds repeatedly until finally he had run out of ammo. Knowing that now was his chance; Zak ran out from his hiding place and charged towards the armored machine. The robot returned his hands back to their original form and took a swing at Zak. The boy ducked and landed a kick on the robots alleged solar plexus. With no time to spare, Zak jumped on top of the coffee table and wrapped his legs around its neck. He began to punch the robot repeatedly until the machine grabbed Zak and threw him against the wall. It started to walk forward, getting ever so close to its target, but stopped when it heard Zak chuckle.

"I win." Zak said as he gave an arrogant smile.

The robot appeared to have been standing still in confusion until it heard a small beeping sound. It looked everywhere for the beeping as it started to increase. The machine then looked at its neck and saw that a small bomb was placed there. He reached up to grab it, but-BOOM!

Zak covered his eyes when the bomb went off and opened them after he heard a small clatter of metal. Lowering his arms, he smiled at the sight of the damaged head and grabbed it. He held it above his head as if it was a trophy and started to jump around.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Zak yelled. "Once again, the great Zak Saturday has taken down another evildoer that aimed to take his head! How does he do it? How?"

"Correction, I win."

"Huh," Zak said as he looked back at the head.

Without warning, the robotic head sprung open and sprayed a nauseating green gas into Zak's face. Zak wheezed and coughed franticly as the noxious gas took its effect on the messy haired boy. As he laid on the ground immobile and vision blurring, he caught sight of two pairs of orange clad shoes walking towards him with orange gas masks on. In his final moments before blacking out, he chose to speak only four odd words in his despair.

"No fair, that's cheating."

* * *

_?-January 9, 2012-10:16 A.M._

Exhaustion. It was the only thing Zak could feel at this moment. Not pain, not pleasure, just pure exhaustion. He didn't quite understand why he felt so tired, but at the moment he didn't really care. It was just so nice to do nothing at that moment, and he would have, if it weren't for the yellow eyes that illuminated the dark environment.

"Za…."

What was that? Did he actually hear that? He wanted to think that it was his imagination, but he was sure that the glowing eyes had just said something. Zak looked at the thing that was staring at him, curious as to what it was doing. It was weird, it just stayed there, staring at him, with those mysterious eyes.

"Za..ke…p"

Zak started to get really nervous as a line appeared beneath the eyes. It was yellow like its eyes, but it wasn't as thick as them and was curved. It was then that Zak found out it was a mouth as it opened up and showed its rows of pearly white fangs. Those eyes became thinner, just staring at Zak in agony. It was as if it was a lion, staring down its prey, or at least taunting it. Zak knew that he had to run, but his feet wouldn't move. They were stuck in the darkness. It was not that they wouldn't move, it was that they couldn't.

"Zak….ake…..p"

As if it was taunting the spiky haired boy even more, it started to move. It was weird with only the mouth and the eyes moving, but it was then that he saw it. Its massive claws, its thick body, the enormous tail, he could only see the outlines of it, but it was enough to terrify him. He had to run now. It was a matter of life and death. He pulled, pushed, and clawed at his feet, but they couldn't escape the black shadows covering them. He tried and tried, but the shadows wouldn't let go. It was too late now, the beast had launched its entire body at the boy. There was nothing more the boy could do, but scream at the sight of his impending doom.

"Zak Wake Up!

The young boy opened his eyes and flung his head forward at the same time. Scared for his dear life, he was unaware of the second head above him and collided against it. Both Zak and the other being clutched their heads in agony. They groaned, moaned, and disgruntled as they waited for the pain to subside.

"Doc! He's awake!" Groaned a familiar yet annoying feminine voice.

Zak moved his hand to see a slender Caucasian woman with white hair standing over him. She wore a black and orange speed suit, a utility like belt on her waist, and black boots. Her smile gave people the idea that she was sweet and kind, but it disguised the fact that she could rip a man's arm off in three seconds. To many people she is their friend, to others, their worst nightmare, but to Zak, there was only one word to describe her. Mom.

(Drew Saturday-Caring and over-protective mother of Zak Saturday, and wife to one-eyed secret scientist, Doc Saturday.)

After the pain finally went away, Drew looked back at Zak with a small smile.

"You have a nice nap?" She asked.

In all honesty, it was anything but nice, however Zak didn't want to tell his mom about it. It's not that he didn't care about her, it's just that she cared too much about him.

"Yeah," he replied. "Everything was good except for the part where I got a giant headache, again."

Drew gave her son an apologetic smile, "Sorry, didn't mean to get to close. I just got worried that the knock out gas was too strong."

Zak looked at his mom in confusion.

"Knock out gas? What are you-" He didn't finish that sentence because the memories of his fight with the robotic menace returned in a second. He got up with speed that even his mother never knew he had and looked around with haste.

"That's right, where is he. I blew his head off, but then he-he-he," Zak continued to stutter as he looked around in confusion at the room he was currently in.

It was a highly advanced room covered in reflective metal. It had rows of lasers, razors, saws, dissecting tools, and many other things. The operating tables, much like the one that Zak was sleeping on, were sleek and smooth. They appeared to be perfectly straight and were the same size as the one next to it. Despite all of the gadgets on the wall, high-tech tools connected to the ceiling, and a closet sized bathroom in the corner of the room that would make people stare in awe, Zak was too busy wondering how in the world he got into this room. Suddenly, he was broken out of his thoughts from the sound of his mother's laughter.

He turned around and stared at his mom who had both hands on her stomach, acting as if she was trying to keep something from popping out of it.

Zak glared at his mom with anger and asked. "Alright, what's going on. I thought the living room was being invaded by some bad guy."

Finally containing her laughter, Drew responded. "No, there was no bad guy attacking us. Your father and I just gave you a surprise training exercise."

"Surprise!?" Zak yelled as his eyebrows rose. "I could have been killed!"

"No, if we had wanted to kill you, you would have already been dead"

Turning around, both Zak and Drew's eyes met with a tall, dark, figure. It was a dark African American man, with much bulk, a white arrow of short hair pointing down his forehead with dark hair on the sides of his head, a black speed suit with orange gloves, an orange jacket vest, and orange boots. The only distinguishing feature about this man, would have been his scarred right eye that ended the jagged line upon his face.

(Doc Saturday-A cryptid scientist who between discovering the cure to the toxic saliva of the Flashlight Frog and battling a full grown Devil Dragon, finds a way to spend time with his loving son and wife.)

Before Zak could make a comeback, Doc walked up with a holographic screen of some sort that played the same video scene, over and over. It was of a young boy, getting a face full of green gas sprayed into his face. Zak just stared at it and started to blush madly in his embarrassment,

"You really need to work on your reaction time. If it was me, I would have thrown the head right after it started talking." Doc said as he stroked his chin in interest at the face his son made after breathing in the gas. "Or at least held my breath."

"Actually," Drew hummed as she walked in front of Doc and interrupted his constant viewing of the video. "Speaking of what you would do, I thought we agreed that there would only be 10 milliliters of gas instead of 20?"

Doc instantly stopped what he was doing. "Well, the funny thing about that is…" Doc stuttered as he unconsciously backed away from his 'sweet' wife.

"Oh no Solomon Saturday," Drew stated with a glare. "You are not getting out of this. After three hours of building that robot, you intentionally added the 20 milliliters when I specifically asked you not to. I can't believe you would do this, and to our son! He's 11 years old! He could have been killed, or worse, in a coma!"

In the middle of Drew's rant, Doc started to sweat. He knew that he was in big trouble. After all she used his first name. He looked at Zak in a pleading way, only to be met with a small grin and a thumbs up from him. He inwardly groaned and began pleading to whatever deity there was that by some miracle, he could escape the menacing daggers that were staring him down at that moment. Luckily, that miracle came in a big, ear-piercing shriek.

RAHHHH!

All eyes were directed to the door now. Although the scream was inhuman and by all terms terrifying, none of the Saturdays were scared of what had caused the yell. They were scared of what the owner of that yell had gotten himself into this time. Zak was the first one out the door screaming.

"FISK!"

The other two Saturdays followed Zak's lead, running towards the source of the screams. After taking a right down the hall, the Saturdays entered another laboratory and found the source of the screams. It was a large, tan furred, big eyed, man like cat. It had a white strip in the shape of a V on his chest, red colored eyes, along with hands and feet with opposable thumbs. It was a bizarre beast there was no doubt about that but one would be wrong if they thought that that was all there was to see. The beast was upside down, with its feet locked with its hands, and three motion sensed lasers pointing at it.

(Fisk-A cryptid in the gorilla cat family called a Fiskerton Phantom. Although he may seem fearsome, he is actually the big lovable goofball of the Saturday family. That is, as long as he is with his brother Zak.)

The Saturdays broke themselves out of their shock to quickly help their family member break out of his cuffs.

"Don't worry Fisk," Doc said as he hastily typed a password in the machine. "We'll get you out soon."

The giant cat whimpered in response and started to shake around a bit.

"No!" Drew yelled, "Fisk don't move or yo-"

Before Drew finished her sentence, one of the lasers fired at the vulnerable cryptid. Only one could squirm as the blast made its mark and hit Fisk where the sun don't shine.

Fisk cried out in pain. It was all he could do as the restraints were still holding him. Finally, Doc entered the last digit of the password and Fisk fell to the ground. Unfortunately, he was still complaining about the pain on his butt and didn't notice that he had been released until the floor met his face. The Saturdays cringed and groaned at the sight of Fisk's body hitting the cool metal floor. Zak covered his eyes, Drew covered her mouth, and Doc made a face that was both priceless, and would scare any 5 year old for the next 10 years of their life. After the pain subsided, Fisk slowly got up while rubbing his burnt bottom.

"Hey Fisk," Zak solemnly greeted. "You alright?"

Fisk let out a low snort, followed by a long series of high pitched growls in a complaining manner. In order to communicate with everyone, he even started to use his hands to form some sort of sign language that looked more like a tweaked version of charades. After his last growl was uttered, Zak turned around, folded his arms, and glared at Doc.

"He says that he is tired of you drugging him in the laboratory every time you want to have a surprise training session with me, and he expects to get extra in next month's check," Zak stated.

"Okay," Doc said as he started to walk up to Fisk and held his hand out as if he was checking off things. "First, you don't even get paid. You're a part of the family."

Fisk made a few grunts that Zak then interpreted for Doc. "He says, don't make me sue you for animal cruelty."

Doc hit his face with his hand and uttered, "You aren't even supposed to exist, and second," He said, lowering his voice as he got close to Fisk. "You know how you get when Zak is in trouble, even when it's not real. Need I remind you of Bangkok."

Doc stressed the last word to express the importance of what he was saying. Fisk drooped his ears in response to it. Zak opened his eyes in shock at the fact his father even brought it up.

"Dad," Zak muttered. "You know that Fisk didn't mean to do that."

Doc looked at the saddened gorilla cat, knowing that he went too far himself. "I'm sorry Fisk," Doc stated. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

Fisk lifted his ears slightly and made a few grunts. Zak then responded for the gorilla cat. "He says that it's ok. He is also wondering when you guys get to give me my presents?" Zak folded his arms behind and gave a great smile. "After all, it is my birthday."

Doc and Drew's eyes lit up at the word 'birthday'. Doc exclaimed "That's what I forgot!"

With great haste, Doc tackled his son with a smothering hug. "Happy Birthday Zak!" He exclaimed.

Zak first looked at his parents in shock at the fact that they forgot his birthday, but he let it go when he realized that the immense strength his father had was starting to suffocate him.

"Dad," he gasped. "Let…go."

His dad let him go as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength."

"Kinda hard to forget when I'm 1/3 the size of you." Zak irritably stated before he was then smothered by another hug, but not from his father.

"My turn," Drew said.

She hugged the black and white haired kid with all her might, causing memories to flood back to when he was just a baby. Oh how cute he was when she dressed him up in his little pajamas, when he lost his first tooth, or when he thought that he was king of the cryptids. She wishes that she could go back to that time, but why should she. The boy in front of her was still her little boy.

"Oh Zak, you are so cute when you are angry." Drew said as she started to ruffle Zak's hair.

Zak started to blush slightly and called out to his dad. "Dad! Mom's babying me again."

At that point, Doc walked in with Fisk, who was now holding an ice pack to his butt. Doc was carrying two rectangular wrapped presents in his arms and one strangely shaped present. He then placed the presents on top of the table.

"Okay Drew, I think the kid has had enough torture for one day." Doc told his wife and then looked at Zak. "I hope you like it. I worked on it all night."

After struggling for a while, Zak was finally able to escape his mother's clutches, much to Drew's disappointment. The boy quickly approached the gift in awe of it, asking the same question through his mind over and over again. What were they?

"Well choose one kiddo." Drew said to her son.

Zak didn't know exactly where to start, but the oddly shaped one definitely drew his curiousity. He checked that it was from Fisk, and with great speed he ripped the paper off of the present. He could definitely say that he was not expecting what the present was.

"Um," Zak said as he looked at Fisk's present. "Thanks for the gift Fisk."

Fisk made a few happy grunts about his gift and gave Zak a hug. He then decided to take a bite out of Zak's present. A branch of bananas.

As Fisk ate one of the bananas, Doc scratched the back of his head awkwardly while Drew decided to say the number one thing that was on everyone's mind.

"Fisk as thoughtful as the gift is, you do know that we can get these at the store?"

Fisk turned around with a mouthful of banana and made a few signals with his hands.

Zak interpreted for his brother, "Yeah, but I got these from the wild."

It was then that Doc and Drew became very fearful of Fisk's present.

"Fisk," Doc said. "You did check for Wandering Spiders before bringing that in the airship. Right?"

It was Fisk's turn to become very scared, because he barely realized why his present might have moved when he was wrapping it two days ago. Without a second thought, Drew opened the incinerator in the lab and threw the bananas in there. She then proceeded to burn the bananas till there was nothing but ash. Fisk became disheartened at the sight of his present being burned. Zak patted him on the back to comfort him.

"It's ok Fisk," He said. "It was the thought that counted."

"Alright," Drew said as she wiped her hands on her pants. "Maybe you should open my present next. It should be much safer."

Zak nodded his head in agreement and ripped the paper off the brown box under it. He opened the box to be met with another plain gift. Zak held up an orange T-shirt that had an enlarged S with the head of some sort of bird cryptid at the bottom.

Zak gave a crooked smile to please his mom and said, "Another shirt, thanks mom."

Drew smiled and replied, "I felt that you were running out of shirts."

Zak said both politely and sarcastically, "No it's ok. I only have 20 shirts, so I could use another one."

"Alright now," Doc said as he held up his present. "Try this one, I think you will like it very much. I worked on it all night."

Zak's eyes lit up at the box, he knew that the last two presents weren't awesome, but he knew that his dad's gifts were always the best. Last year it was gravity boots that made even weirdo Beeman jealous. The boy proceeded to open the present and opened the box to be met with a-a-a

"A stick?" Zak said in a disappointed tone.

Doc's face faltered slightly at what Zak called the device. Drew and Fisk both giggled at what Zak had called Doc's newest invention.

"No, it's not a stick," Doc stated as he pulled it out of the box.

The object was a golden rod with a red and green button on the side. On one end, there was an empty compartment while the other end had the head of some sort of bird like cryptid, the same one on his shirt.

"I don't know honey. It sure looks like a stick" Drew said.

Fisk agreed with Drew as he nodded his head with his arms folded.

Doc raised the rod to his eyes and stated to his whole family, "This is a device that I created to make the hand of Tsul 'Kalu more useful."

Zak became intrigued by this and raised his eyebrow to show. "How exactly is it going to help." He asked

Doc then held out his hand in front of Zak. "Let me show you. Can I see the hand please?"

Zak reached into his back pocket and pulled out a severed falcon's claw. It was bigger than any normal falcon's claw, but the brown skin and black claws was a definite give away. Zak gave his father the claw and watched as he screwed the claw into the rod.

"Here," Doc said. "Point it at that target and press the green button."

Doc gave his son the rod as a target came out of the wall. Zak looked the rod warily before he pointed it at the target. Once he pressed the green button, the hand shot out from the rod with a wire still connected to it. The hand soared through the air until it struck the target with the sharp claws piercing into it. Everyone except for Doc was in shock at the event that had just taken place.

Zak stared in awe and slowly muttered, "Woah."

Doc grinned at his son's reaction, "Nice, huh?"

"I have to admit, you outdid yourself Doc." Drew calmly stated.

Fisk just picked up the wire and started pulling at it to see if it would tear. The gorilla cat tried and tried, but it would not break.

"It's made from Chromium Fisk," Doc stated. "It's going to be very hard for anyone to break that wire."

Zak continued to stare at the rod in awe. "This is so cool, now what does the red button do?" He asked.

"Wait Zak, do-"

Before Doc could warn his son, Zak pressed the little red button and was hurled towards the target in a flash. With a loud smack, his face was flattened by the target.

"Oh," Zak groaned. "That's what it does."

Fisk, Doc, and Drew burst into laughter at the sight of Zak slamming into the target. The young man pulled his delicate skin away from the target and started to rub it.

"Haha, very funny," He said blatantly.

Suddenly, a loud beeping was heard from Drew's waist. The woman looked down at the device that was causing it and whispered to Doc. She then took her leave and exited through the door.

Zak stared at the door before asking. "Where is mom going?"

Doc smiled as he replied. "She's just going to land the plane. No worries."

"Really," Zak said. "Why?"

Doc replied, "That is because we finally reached our destination."

Destination. Oh no, his father wouldn't have done this to him. He couldn't be possibly.

"Dad," Zak said disappointedly. "Please tell me we aren't working today."

Doc looked at his son with discomfort. "Well I could," He said sorrowfully. "But then I would be lying."

Zak became irritated at his dad now. "But dad," He grumbled. "You promised!"

Doc kneeled down to Zak's level and responded, "I know. I know, but there were some things that happened last night that we have to take care of."

Zak just looked away from his father and stared at the operating table in front of him. Being both stubborn and angry.

Doc sighed, "Listen Zak. I know that it has been hard being in a family that has to deal with stuff that other people can't, but I promise that once we're done with this job. Me, your mom, Fisk, we'll spend the rest of the day doing what you like. Is that ok."

Zak responded in a negative tone. "No, I mean, thanks for the offer Dad. It's just that…"

Doc waited for Zak to say what he wanted, but it never came. Zak just stared at the floor and kept his mouth shut. It was always like this when he wanted to say something that he knew he wouldn't get. Doc even knew what it was that Zak was going to ask, and he didn't want Zak to ask it, not now. Not only was it hard for Zak to not be able to get it, it was hard for Doc to tell him that he couldn't have the one thing that Zak has always wanted. To keep Zak from finishing his sentence, Doc walked over to one of the screens in the laboratory and turned back to his son.

"Hey Zak," he said. "You want to see where we went to now?"

Zak looked up at his father and shook his head a little. "Yeah," he said. "Sure, where did we go now?"

Doc turned the monitor on and announced, "Zak, welcome to Brazil!"

The green terrain mixed with the wild tree and vines created a mood of both beauty and mystery. At one point there was a jungle waiting to be explored, but then there was a plain of grass that one could play in for days. Despite the appearances both natural sceneries made, they could not hide the dangerous creatures that lived within them. What terrifying beasts that would scare any man to death, called the young Zak Saturday to explore. It was as if he had found his natural habitat, and that it was waiting for him as he was for it. With a swift breath of air, he forgot about his anger and replaced it with anxiousness to go and explore the new environment out there.

* * *

_Brazil_-_January 9, 2012_-_5:00 P.M._

The dark shadows covered the ancient artifacts that were held in the room. One would have thought twice before entering it without a source of light, but he didn't have enough time. He had to hurry and complete his mission, and there was no better way to jump his prey. He needed the plan to be perfect, he needed to accomplish his mission. It was his master's orders.

It was strange, these people that his master wanted were never mentioned before. In fact, he couldn't even find them in the international databases. No finger prints, no pictures, no family member, they were ghosts. A tempting prey. He didn't know what it was about these types of people, but whenever he finds people that are untouchable by any authority, it got his blood boiling. The thrill, the hunger, the excitement, it was both blissful and painful. He would get them, he would play with them, and then, he would complete his master's orders.

It was so quiet, so peaceful, he hated it. He wished that they would be here already, so that he could beat them black and blue. Oh, the waiting was always the most painful part. The least that his master could have done was sent someone to keep him busy. At least someone who would last more than two seconds on their feet. He still didn't get all the blood off of him from his last chew toy.

Suddenly, the moment he had been waiting for, a click resounded throughout the chamber. The lights were lit throughout the room, it hurt his eyes, but the smell of his targets kept him from howling in pain. The smell was putrid, but he didn't mind. It was them, he knew that it was them, and he wanted to see his prey. He wished that his eyes would clear finally so he could see his prey. His eyes readjusted finally, he could see his targets, he could finally get his job done, he could finally have fun.

"Now" He said, "Lets see how long these toys will last."

* * *

Yeah! The first chapter is done. Now I don't expect you to say anything about the story yet because we haven't gotten that far into it, but please tell me what you think of it and if there are any literature corrections that I need to make.

Also, don't complain about the other characters not being in here yet. They will come in later chapters.

Please review, Undead out!


	2. In The Jungle, The Serpent Eats Tonight

**_Hey there! Undead is back with a new chapter! _**

**_(The sound of thousands of claps are heard)_**

**_Who did that? 0.0_**

**_Anyway on to the main subject, now I know that I had gotten plenty of view and visitors from you guys and that makes me happy. Now I would like it very much if you guys would review the story now._**

**_As of now, I'm putting out that all my fanfics must have a review on each chapter in order for me to continue. If you don't review, I will stop writing this story. Hopefully you guys don't want me to do that, because sure know that I don't want to._**

**_Now onto the show!_**

**_I don't own anything_**

* * *

Chapter 2: In The Jungle, The Serpent Eats Tonight

* * *

_Brazil_-_January 9-2:00 P.M._

3 hours. That is how long they had been hiking through the treacherous forest, with nothing but the bags on their backs and the machetes in their hands. The heat was unbearable and making everyone slightly irritable. Zak's parents were busy cutting at the untamed wildlife as Zak followed them with Fisk keeping him company. The two had spent the time playing countless games: Tic Tac Toe, Rock Paper Scissors, Simon Says, and even I Spy-the last one would have been better if there were other colors besides green being used. By the time they had run out of games to play, the young Saturday had lost his patience.

"Mooom" Zak groaned. "Are we there yet?"

Drew was drawn out of her trance from a GPS type of device when her son called her. The device was a circular object with orange on the outside. On the inside was a screen that had a yellow ring surrounding it.

"No Zak," She responded. "We still have a little ways to go."

Zak was compelled to drop dead at that Moment, but the constant reminder of his mother embarrassingly crying over his dead body kept him from doing so. The young kid just groaned at the answer he was given.

"Remind me why we couldn't have just flown to wherever we are going to right now?" He asked.

Now, it was his father's turn to answer Zak's question. "Because Zak," He grunted as he cut another branch. "The energy pulses that are being relayed throughout the jungle would cause the ship to go out of control, causing it to crash and burn into the jungle itself."

"That sounds like more fun than what we have to go through right now." Zak said unhappily, "What exactly is out here?"

"Sorry son," Doc grunted as he sliced at another piece of wildlife. "It's on a need to know basis."

Doc's statement had peaked Zak's interest, but at the same time caused great unhappiness.

"Ugh," He grunted. "So I guess being in a family of cryptozoologists who have to keep worldwide secrets to themselves isn't counted as need to know basis."

Doc turned around and gave a stern glare at his son. "Trust me, you definitely do not need to know," He said.

Zak shivered slightly when given that glare. "That big, huh." He thought.

"In the Meantime," Drew intervened. "Why don't you keep yourself busy with something?"

"With what," Zak asked as he picked up a rock. "Do you want me to play with this?"

Zak clasped his hands onto the sides of his face and made a mock expression also. "Oh my gosh, it's so amazing. I can throw it and throw it, and you know what? Nothing will happen."

Drew slashed at a branch before responding. "Ok, smart guy. How about creating a name for that handy gift your father got you. I mean, you can't be constantly calling it rod, shiny-thing, and let us not forget, a stick."

Zak just stared at his Mom, trying to think of something to argue with her about. However, he was unable to come up with anything.

"All right," He said. "I'll do that, but I really just wish that something would happen in this boring forest. Anything at least!"

Zak did not know it, but he would get his wish. As the Saturdays continued to venture further into the forest, a loud hissing sound cut through air. The Saturdays stopped what they were doing and looked around in confusion.

"Doc," Drew said pulling out an orange sword with a green jewel in its hilt off of her back. "We used the Death Crawler Repellent before we left the ship? Right?"

Doc walked back up against Drew's back, "I believe we did." He said lowly as he followed Drew's lead and put on a glove with a green circular light in the middle of it and four yellow and white ovals on its knuckles. The parents looked around as their son started to slowly pull out Doc's birthday gift.

"Uh, guys," Zak said as he spotted areas in the forest sliding and rustling at the same time. "I don't think those are Death Crawlers, that sounds more like a…"

The hissing suddenly became more hostile as a head shot out from the jungle itself. The head was enormous, being at least 2 feet wide and 3 feet long. It was shaped like a diamond, similar to the black outlined design on its forehead contrasting against its green skin. The head had its mouth open showing rows of curled back, razor sharp teeth and a long forked tongue. Zak would have noticed these descriptive features if it weren't for the black slighted eyes that were staring at him. With the head shooting at the young boy with tremendous speed, Zak used what strength he had to jump out of the way and yell the name of the beast.

"MEGACONDA!"

With savage hunger, the reptile snapped at the wild life that had surrounded the young Saturday boy before Zak had moved. Angry, the beast turned and stared straight at the kid, baring its fangs. The boy was barely getting up and by the looks of it, easy prey. The snake pulled its head back to strike, but was instead struck by a strong right hook from the side of his face. The punch left the cryptid dazed and confused, but only for a little bit. The snake looked down to see Doc Saturday and his glowing gloved hand.

"Hey," Doc stated as his hand glowed with an unique orange color. "If you want him, you have to go through me."

Doc positioned his feet and prepared for whatever the snake was going to throw at him. The snaked leered at the small man and threateningly slithered its tongue at him. Without warning, the creature launched its head at the man with its fangs showing. Doc prepared for this straightforward attack and got ready to punch it square in the face; however, the snake wasn't just brawns, but also brains. Just as the male Saturday punched in front of him, the snake changed direction and swerved around the man. Doc was unprepared for this tactic and lost his balance, allowing the snake to strike him from the back.

"Dad!" Zak yelled in fright.

It appeared that the snake would get his meal in no time, if only it had remembered about the groups other two members. In a flash, the snake was stopped by a white haired women and her exquisite blade. The sword was stuck in the beast's mouth and would not budge. As the reptile was busy with the sword, Fisk came swinging straight towards it both feet out. The gorilla-cat slammed into the Megaconda with such force that its head and half of its 100 foot body flew out of the leafy area the battleground was taking place.

"Good job, Fisk." Drew said with a smile. "You should join the Olympics someday."

Fisk turned around and gave her a blank stare with crossed arms.

"Well, when they make one for Cryptids." Drew added.

The small talk was interrupted shortly when a roar mixed with hissing was heard from a distance. Drew turned to her husband who was still lying on the ground.

"Doc," She said sternly. "I think this isn't the best time to be playing in the sand."

The dark skinned man quickly stood up and brushed himself off. "Actually, I call it strategy." He said as he threw a great amount of dirt into the air.

At least, that was what it had seemed like at first, but in actuality the megaconda had snuck up behind Fisk and Drew when they weren't looking. The great amount of sand got into its eyes and caused it to be blinded. The snake thrashed around and hissed angrily as it destroyed many of the jungles trees.

Zak then walked up from behind them and pulled out the newly enhanced Hand of Tsul 'Kalu from his back. "Ok guys," He said with confidence. "Leave this to me. Zak Saturday's gonna give this overgrown snake a fight that he'll never forget."

Before the boy could charge forward, his mother's hand pulled him back from the back of the new shirt she gave him today.

"Hey!" Zak said as he continued to feel the tug on his shirt.

The Saturday family had begun to run further into the jungle, away from the scaly monster. They didn't stop until they couldn't hear the hissing anymore. Once they did, Drew set her son down on the ground.

"That was close," Drew gasped. "I guess that means we are almost there."

Zak stood up and brushed himself off. Then he looked at his Mom angrily.

"Hey, what's the big idea," He stated irritably. "Were you trying to choke me?"

"No," Drew said as she swung her sword around. "More like getting you to a safe place. Doc, you ready?"

Doc looked up from examining his battle gloved. "Always," He said reassuringly.

"Wait," Zak said as he walked up to his parents. "You are not going to leave me here. I should be going with you. You know that dealing with things this big is my specialty after all."

"Oh no, young man." Drew said, sternly glaring at him. "You are staying here with Fisk while 'we' take care of it."

"What?" Zak yelled. "But?"

"No but's," Doc stated. "You are staying here and that's final."

Just as Drew finished her sentence, the entire area was suddenly filled with the roar of the angered megaconda mixed in with its hissing. Doc and Drew knew that it wouldn't be long until they found them. Drew and Doc started to run towards the roaring hissing with haste.

"Remember Fisk!" Drew yelled. "Don't let Zak out of your sight!"

Once the older Saturdays were gone, Fisk looked down at Zak with a smirk and a joking grunt. However, that all changed when he saw the mischievous smirk on the small boy's face.

"Yeah, well you forgot one thing." Zak said as he looked at Fisk. "You left me with a cryptid."

Fisk's smile turn into a fearful face as the boy got ever so close to the giant gorilla-cat.

* * *

Drew and Doc dashed through the green terrain like speeding bullets, wanting to defeat this fanged creature as fast as possible. The roaring increased with each step taken, and was incredibly nauseating. When the yelling seemed to have been at its loudest, the duo jumped through the remaining branches and leafs of the jungle and into another one of its clearing, ready to finish what the snake started. One could imagine the shock the two were struck with when they found nothing but a barren cliff. The Saturdays checked around for any signs of the megaconda, but there was none at all. It was then that they realized a chilling revelation in their search for the snake. There was no hissing at all.

"Oh…" Doc said.

"Crap," Drew finished for her husband.

The gigantic snake slithered out of the forest with such speed and strength that it pushed both of the Saturdays off of the cliff. Letting his battle instincts take control, Doc grabbed a scale on the snake and began pounding the beast's midsection with his gloved one. Drew helped her husband with his relentless attack by holding the snake's head back with her sword so it couldn't strike at him from its current position. Drew's actions were proven useless however, as the snake used its tail to wrap around Doc and threw him down into the trees that were below them. Now that the little man was dealt with, it was time to deal with the woman. The snake spotted a sturdy edge sticking out from the mountainside and wrapped its tail around it. It then straightened its form and tensed its body in order to brace itself for impact. Drew didn't realize what the snake was doing until it was too late. The snake slammed the back of its head against the rock as its elongated body spun clockwise due to the snake holding onto the edge. Drew held on for as long as she could as the snake ran her against the hardened rock over and over again, but eventually she had lost consciousness and with that, her grip.

The enormous snake looked at the woman as she fell into the trees below. The creature's body tingled with excitement as it knew that there wasn't a better Moment than now to make the kill. The snake let go of the area its tail was wrapped around and fell towards the trees. It took a while to reach its destination, but it did not matter to the cryptid. The megaconda quickly slithered and wrapped its body around the branches of the trees to slow down the speed that it was dropping at. With that out of the way, the creature began its search for the humans. Raising its forked tongue in the air, it smelled the many pheromones that occupied the air. It interpreted each one that it had smelled until it had finally caught the scent it had wanted. The cryptid turned its head to the right and slithered through the maze and found its prey. There she was, lying on a random branch, sleeping and defenseless. At last, it was the Moment it had been waiting for. The megaconda raised its gigantic head over her body and brought it down. The sound of the crunch and grinding of the snakes teeth were repulsive as it continued to destroy its hard, freezing prey. Wait….freezing?

The snake's heat sensing nostrils took in its surroundings to realize that a frozen block of ice was in its teeth instead of the meal it was hoping to eat. Its confusion was growing by the second until a blazing hot fist from below collided with its gigantic head. Doc Saturday blew the megaconda back a few meters, breaking some of the trees. The man grinned at the blow he delivered to the cryptid

"Fire and Ice," Doc said looking at his glove. "The most fascinating, yet painful mixtures in the world."

The man however quickly diverted his attention from that to his unconscious wife on the branch. He had to make sure that she was ok after the severe trauma that the beast gave her. The man picked her up slowly and checked her head, hoping that she was ok. What he wasn't expecting, was a massive tail wrapping around him and his wife in a constricting grip.

"Guh," Doc grunted under the pressure from the tail.

What a fool he was, thinking that the snake was finished. He should have kept his guard up until he was sure that it was finished. Now look at the mess he was in. The male Saturday tried and tried to get his gloved hand free so he could do something, but it was no use. The creature was far too strong. The trees behind him rustled slowly as the megaconda slithered out of its shadows. Doc didn't want to turn around, he knew that he couldn't get out of this mess, but he didn't want to admit that he was going to die here. He continued to struggle under the cryptids grip, not letting up one bit. If the snake could show emotion, it would have been laughing at the futile attempts the old Saturday was making. This was it. It was time to end this, after the long enduring battle, it was time to end this. No more pulling its head back, it was going to go straight for the kill. The snake's jaws opened and shot out towards the two Saturdays, until a giant furry foot kicked its head straight through the giant tree branch it was on.

The snakes head continued to be pushed down, breaking through the branches, leaves, and even trees that resided in the jungle. The downward fall didn't stop until the snake hit the cold, hard ground. The creature that kicked the megaconda then jumped off and landed in front of it. The reptile opened its eyes slightly to see what creature dared to defy what it had wanted at that Moment. With folded arms, Fisk glared at the megaconda with the young Zak Saturday flashing a cocky grin on top of the gorilla-cats back. The creature hissed at the two with anger.

"Oh no, you don't." Zak stated as he raised the hand. "Scaly, I like to introduce to you 'The Claw' and this too."

All of a sudden, Zak's eyes glowed an orange color along with the Claw. The mystic glow followed from those to objects, into the megaconda's eye's itself. The megaconda started to struggle for movement as it slowly got closer to the young Saturday. Luckily, Fisk grabbed the megaconda's body and held it back. The gorilla-cat made a few murmur like grunts to Zak.

"I know buddy, I'm trying my best here," Zak grunted due to the stress that his powers gave him.

The megaconda continued to struggle under the boy's powers, until it felt something that it had never felt before. It didn't know what was going on, but he suddenly felt, he felt, safe. The snake had been fighting for as long is had ever known, but this, this was the first time he felt safe. Its hunger for battle was quenched by this feeling of security, and the snake's body began to relax. The snake looked at the two beings and before it passed out, it was filled with regret. Regret that it did not show its gratefulness to the boy for what he had done. The megaconda's snoring resounded throughout the jungle. Zak walked up to the cryptid and patted its head.

"Sweet dreams," he said.

The boy turned around to his furry brother only to be met with a scared cat.

"C'mon," Zak groaned at the gorilla-cat. "It wasn't that bad."

The phantom burst out in frantic howls and grunts, trying to do everything but cry in fear.

After hearing his brothers complaining, Zak just deadpanned. "Fisk, I'm sure Mom and Dad won't be mad at us. Besides, I basically forced you to doing what you did, so you won't even get in trouble. I know I'm not. I mean, we pretty much saved their butts from being torn to pieces by that thing. Speaking of their butts, where are they?"

It was then that a low "Mh-hm," was heard from above the young Saturday. Zak looked up only to see a peaceful look on his Mom's sleeping face accompanied by the complete opposite. Veins bulging, redness burning, teeth clenching, death defying glare, it was the face of his enraged Dad. The two were both laying on their stomachs on a gigantic tree branch.

"Haha, hey." Zak meekly said to his father.

His Dad just pointed his finger towards the branch and stated, "Up here, now."

Zak shook slightly in fright as he grabbed the rod and shot the hand towards the branch. He swung up on top of the branch and waited for his father's wrath to be let loose.

"Dad I-" Zak tried to defend himself, but failed to as his father's deep voice overpowered Zak's words.

"What were you thinking," He started, looking at the nervous boy. "You were told to stay put, yet you disobeyed our orders."

Zak stared at the ground. "I know, but Dad you guys didn't know what it wanted to do."

"Zak, I know what it wanted to do. I've studied megaconda's for 2 years." Doc stated.

"I know, Dad." Zak said. "That was the same time that Mom was glued to the T.V. watching Spanish soap operas and eating a gallon of ice cream every week." It still amazed Zak that his Mom stayed as thin as she did after those two years.

"That's not the point," Doc said as he glared at his son. "What I'm saying is that you could have gotten hurt."

"I know that, Dad." Zak stuttered "But the megaconda was tired and trying to defend itself. It just wanted to rest. It had been fighting non-stop and all it really wanted was to be at peace. If it had a not so dangerous environment like our home-"

"Our home!?" Doc roared.

Zak took a step back from his father, realizing his mistake. He said the very thing that he stopped himself from saying on the airship. "No, Dad, that isn't what I meant!"

"Save it Zak," Doc yelled at his son. "How many times have I told you that they aren't human beings. There is a reason we do what we do Zak. We have to make sure that cryptids and humans because if they were to ever interact in this time, many things could happen."

Doc's voice became barely noticeable as he got close to his son and uttered, "And one of those things, is chaos."

Zak raised his voice slightly so he could be heard. "I know that, but I'm not asking for that. I mean, can't we keep some of them. They aren't as dangerous as you keep saying they are, they are just misunderstood."

"No, Zak." Doc stated. "These aren't pets that you can keep, they-"

Zak's next action, would shock Doc for the rest of his life. "Then why do you keep me." Zak yelled.

Zak pulled his head down while his father stared at him.

"I'm not an EVO Dad," Zak said solemnly. "And you know that. You've known it for a long time. So where did these powers come from. These powers, what if they aren't powers. What if I'm something else, something different? What if I'm dangerous?"

Zak looked up at his Dad with tears coming down his eyes. "What if I'm a cryptid?" He asked.

Doc looked at his tearing son with sorrow in his heart. These powers, wherever they came from, they have caused his son to think like this, to think that he is like those wild beasts. The scientist dropped down on one of his knees and placed one of his hands on his son's shoulder.

"Zak." He said, raising his hand and placing it on his son's shoulder. "I know that it is hard for you to have these powers. Especially, when you don't know where they came from. All I'm asking, is that you just listen to both your mother and I, and follow our directions. We want to keep you safe, and one of the things that we cannot allow, is for you to treat a wild cryptid, as something more than that. You know how hard it is with Fisk, so please, don't bring this subject up ever again."

The bulky man let go of his son and turned around to wake up his wife. As his fingers barely pricked her shoulders, he heard one of the most heart wrenching words a father could hear.

"I wish I was never born."

It hurt. Those words stabbed Doc Saturday like a cold blade, but the scientist couldn't show the pain right now. They had work to do, and after that little talk, they had surely wasted plenty of time.

"Drew, wake up." Doc said before he took his hand and lightly slapped her cheek.

"Ow!" Drew yelled.

The woman rubbed her sore cheek and looked at her husband in slight agitation.

"Thanks for the wakeup call, sweetie," She said sarcastically.

Doc grunted as he jumped off of the branch. "Sorry, but we got to get moving before it gets dark. I want to get this done as fast as possible."

Drew pulled the tracking device from her waist before slyly grinning. "Well, you're in luck." she said as she jumped off of the branch. "We're already here."

The woman cut down a few trees with her sword to show the spectacle that was imprinted within the jungle. Standing up at least 200 feet high and 150 long was a square, thick golden brick made temple. It was designed to have square like blocks to be stacked on one another, and each one that was stacked on top was smaller than the one previous of it. At the bottom were two statues of peculiar snake like creatures, they had snake like bodies and tails accompanied with human hands and human heads on their incredibly long necks. In between the two statues, was a stairway that led up to a doorway at the top of the temple.

"There it is, guys." Drew said. "The Temple of the Nagas."

Doc looked at the temple and then to his hand. On it was a watch like device that was showing wavelengths on it.

"And the source of these spontaneous energy pulses," Doc said.

The two scientists were soon drawn out of their awing by the whimpering of the big gorilla-cat. The creature was covering its ears while looking at the temple in fear.

"Oh, Fisk." Drew cooed. "Are you afraid of the temple. If you want, you could stay here until we come back.

Doc looked over at the unconscious snake beside the gorilla-cat before stating, "We won't guarantee that we'll arrive before the megaconda wakes up."

Fisk looked back at the giant snake and immediately stopped acting like a baby. In fact, he ran straight up the temple and was the first one at the front door, making a bunch of fast paced grunts to tell the Saturday family to get moving.

"Haha," Drew laughed. "That's the first time I've seen Fisk move like that. Well, other than when he wants to watch those Saturday morning cartoons."

Doc joined in the small laughter before Zak walked past them with his head down. Drew noticed Zak's actions and thought that it was odd that Zak was acting this way.

"Hey," Drew asked patting her son's head. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Zak responded lowly. "I-I'm just going to catch up with Fisk."

The little Saturday ran up the steps to catch with his brother who was by now screeching at the family to hurry up.

Drew didn't believe what her son had said. She knew that something was wrong. All she could do for now was look at her son as he ran up those steps. In the meantime, she would get to the bottom to her sons new actions. Although Drew was busy paying attention to her son, her husband was busy paying attention to something else, something more disturbing. The entry way to the temple was open. Why was it open? There was only one way that they could have been open. Someone or something had already been here, and had already gone inside. The question wasn't what had gone in, it was why had it gone in. Well, there was only one way to find out. The man tightened his battle glove on his hand and turned to his wife beside.

"Hey," Doc said, knocking his wife out of her thoughts. "Be careful. There's more than meets the eye here."

With that, he walked towards the entrance of the temple, ready for the unexpected to happen.

* * *

_Brazil_-_January 9-3:00 P.M._

How long had he been asleep. A year, a decade, a century? It did not matter. For his sole existence was gone. Oh how he wished that he would come back, to destroy everything that they had made. Those things had been plaguing the world for far too long, it was time to show them their true leader. It had to wait first, although the time has come to be awakened, it had to wait for him to get it. It did not matter how long he would take, for it knew that when it would rise, that it would have plenty of things to destroy. It had saved enough energy to awaken at his call, it had enough to topple a whole continent. It would be able to do as it pleased, as long as he permitted it. He was the one who truly would rule this planet. The planet was his after all. He could crush the planet if he had wanted to. Hopefully he did not change a lot after all these years. It would be very difficult to tell who he was. He wasn't that big on the 'new form' thing that he told it one time. Oh well, it just needed to wait. Maybe it would go back to sleep. Sleep for a while longer, and then, destroy everything in sight.

* * *

_Brazil_-_January 9-4:00 P.M._

"Ahhhh!"

Screams of pure fear and adrenaline echoed through the walls as Zak Saturday and his family ran down the hallway that was collapsing behind him.

"I told you we should have taken a right turn!" Drew yelled at her husband.

"Yeah, well that's not what I remember!" Doc yelled.

"Oh," Drew scoffed. "Don't even try to put this on me."

It was then that Zak yelled at the both of them. "Hey, I don't mean to butt in, but this really isn't the best time to be talking about who's right and wrong. Seriously, and I thought I was the child in this family."

The gorilla-cat ran right next to Zak and pointed towards an opening to the next room in the thick brick walls of the temple.

"All right, we're almost there!" Doc yelled as he picked up his pace.

It would appear that they would have made it with no mishaps, but just as soon as they were almost in reach of the next room, the flooring immediately broke down beneath the family. The family should have fell down to the sharp spikes that would pierce through any being. However, it was thanks to Zak's birthday gift and Fisk's strength that the family members were still alive. The Phantom had Zak's golden rod in his left hand, Zak in his right, Drew on his left foot, and Doc on his right.

"Good job, Fisk." Zak said. "Now pull us up."

The gorilla cat pressed the green button which had dropped them farther into the pit and had Doc's head near inches from a spike touching his head.

"No!" Everyone yelled at Fisk.

"Red one, Fisk! The red one!" Doc hastily told him as beads of sweat dropped on the pointy tips.

Fisk did as he was told and finally reeled his family and himself up to the new room. The family rested for a bit to catch their breath. Once they had enough time to do so, it was Zak that asked the single question that he had been asking himself over and over again ever since they had gotten into the temple.

"Ok, what exactly is here!?" Zak exclaimed, "We have been shot at, nearly stomped on, forced to run our pants off, had magma nearly fall on us, and for what! Will someone please tell me why we are here, besides the fact that a random energy signal is being transmitted from some old, abandoned temple?"

Doc slowly stood up from his former position of lying on the ground.

"Well, I guess now would be a better than ever to tell you the truth. This isn't some temple Zak."Doc said as he cracked his back, wincing slightly. "Oh, that can't be good."

"Right, sorry, I mean the Temple of the Nagas." Zak corrected himself, "But what exactly makes it so important?"

"Well Zak," Drew said as she helped her husband with his back. "There is also another name for it."

Zak looked at his Mom curiously. "Really? What is it?"

Drew pulled back her husband's arms which caused his back to crack back into place and for the man to whimper in pain.

"The Throne of Kur," Drew stated.

Zak's mouth went dry from the massive shock he was experiencing at that Moment.

"Th-The-The Throne of Kur!?" Zak screamed.

After having his back fixed, Doc proceeded to rubbing his sore eardrums.

"See, I told you that it was a bad idea to tell him," Doc told his wife.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have had to if you weren't a terrible liar," Drew responded.

Drew just laughed at both Doc's unhappy face and her son's reaction. Zak was jumping up and down, touching the bricks with delicacy, using the Claw to get a better view of everything that was in the room. He had heard stories of the legendary king of the cryptids ever since he was a little boy. How the beast would rule with an iron fist, could order peace or create chaos with a wave of his hand, and was said to even have cryptids ruling the earth before humans stood up against him. To be in the same room that a legendary king walked through was incredible.

"Wait," Zak said aloud.

His parents looked up at the boy who was hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"If this is the Throne of Kur, doesn't that mean his grave is here?" The young boy asked.

His parents looked at each other before turning back to the boy.

"Well," Doc said.

"We aren't entirely sure," Drew followed up. "But there is definitely something here."

Zak's brain clicked, "The signal." He said.

"Yes," Doc said walking forward. "We don't know the contents of the temple itself, all we know is that whatever it is, we can't let it get into the wrong hands."

"The only question, is what," Drew said warily as she looked at her own watch that was similar to Doc's.

"Hey," Zak said as he started to come back down to earth. "There's no reason to worry, we're the Saturdays. Whenever there's a bump in the night, we take care of it, and it's no different here."

With that, Zak gave his signature cocky smirk and turned towards the door to the next room. His parents couldn't help but roll their eyes and shake their heads at the little kid. Even though he was their son, they had to wonder what goes through his head, especially when the boy took a step on an unusually high brick.

"Zak," his parents yelled. "No!"

"Huh?" Zak grunted.

With earth shattering speed, pillars, brick walls, and the ceiling itself began to move in different directions. Some just broke apart, making it hard for the Saturday family to stay afoot. Eventually the entire room transformed into a strange cryptic place. Stairs that could not be told whether they were upside down or right side up, was the wall really the wall or the ground, nothing could be understood in this multi-gravitational place. It was a maze of confusion and insanity, and the last thing that Zak saw, was a brick headed straight for his head.

"Oh, come on." Zak groaned.


	3. Saturday Night Alive

**What's up guys! Did you miss me?**

**Fans: No!**

**Undead: So hurtful. :'(**

**I know that's not what your thinking. Anyway sorry for being gone so long, I've been busy getting back into school and getting admitted to colleges. I can't wait to go to college :D**

**Now to make up for this long awaited chapter I made it extremely long. I hope you are all grateful for it.**

**Lara Croft:** Thank you so much for your review! Also, I know Rex isn't here yet and it is killing me too, but I promise you that after this chapter we get to see Rex in action and also other people coming together. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**My one review per chapter rule is still intact by the way. So make sure to review.**

**I don't own anything outside my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Saturday Night Alive

* * *

_Brazil_-_January 9-4:15 P.M._

Saying that Zak's was having a bad day would have been an understatement. He had been put through a not so pleasant training exercise, knocked out, gotten into a fight with his Dad, and to top it off, hit in the head by multiple objects. He just wished that this day would end already, but he knew that it was far from over. There was no use crying over spilled milk. He needed to get up, and get on with this retched day. The boy slowly opened his eyes, expecting to be hit by uncomfortable rays of bright light. However, he was surprisingly met with the complete opposite.

There was no source of light in the place that he was in and there were no known objects withheld in it. To say plainly, there was absolutely nothing here that would entertain Zak. The place seemed familiar for some reason, but the young boy couldn't place his finger on it. Curiosity taking over, he forced his body off of the ground, only to be met with dark bonds holding down his arms and legs. The boy looked at his limbs in confusion, until it all came back to him. The darkness, the holding of limbs, it was the nightmare that he had before. He was back in it. The boy was compelled to struggle against his restraints, but he knew that they wouldn't let him go. Giving up, the boy looked up to see an all too familiar face. It was the owner of this black abode, the massive beast that Zak could only see outlined.

The beast was crouched as it was before, preparing to strike at Zak. Zak was terrified now. He started to pull even harder than he had done before even though it was useless, but he didn't care. The spiky haired boy would rather die trying to escape than doing nothing. The beast took a step toward Zak, slowly, carefully placing the foot in front of the boy. It opened its mouth showing the many rows of teeth that were glistening in the darkness. This was it. He knew that this was it. The boy was going to die here, alone. Zak closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the beast when it attacked him. He was going to wait for it to be over, just wait for the end to come. Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait for it?

Nothing happened. The boy opened his eyes to peek at what the beast was doing, only to see that it was still crouching at him. What was going on? Everything was the same, the pouncing position, unsheathed claws, opened mouth that strangely smelled like tuna. It was then that Zak noticed the one thing that he didn't notice before, something that caused him to become more fearful of the place than the beast in front of him. The creature's eyes weren't focused at the white and black haired boy at all. They were focused at something else, something behind him.

The boy gulped at this revelation, realizing that there was something else in the room besides this creature. To cause this beast to be like this, what was behind Zak? The boy started to slowly and shakily turn his head around to see what was behind him. That was when he saw it, the gigantic circle that was behind him. It must have been twice the size of the little boy, just staying right where it was, doing nothing. Zak was feeling more uneasy just by looking at the thing. Why was the beast so rigid about this circle? Zak eventually took notice of other shapes that were formed near the circle. It was strange. The shapes were outside the circle and seemed to connect like a puzzle, and like a puzzle, Zak started to piece them together. The lines that intertwined together and then separated made it hard for Zak to figure it out, but when he did, he lost all feeling in his body.

All the lines, shapes, details, everything that Zak saw had formed into one single thing: A face. and the circle that Zak was lying in front of was its eye. Zak took a few shaky breaths before he screamed in fear at the thing. The thing was monstrous, grotesque, and sickening. Eventually his screaming was overpowered by some other creature's roar. It had come from the beast that had remained in front of the boy and when Zak looked back at it, he saw the beast hurdling at him. Zak didn't even have a chance to breathe as he just looked on in terror as he stared painstakingly into the ferocious monster's gleaming outlined teeth.

His eyes opened with incredibly speed as goose bumps raced up and down his body. His heart was pounding non-stop and he found it incredibly hard to focus. After taking a few slow breaths, Zak was able to calm down. He looked around once more to get a view of his surroundings, but what he saw wasn't very pleasant.

"Fisk, do you think you could back up a bit? Your breath kinda smells." Zak told his brother.

Fisk pulled his face away from Zak and made a few hand gestures in the air. Zak looked at him as he did so.

"Yeah I'm ok." Zak responded even though he wasn't. "Don't worry about me; I'm perfectly fine."

Zak felt a small trickle of liquid run down his head. He reached up to touch his forehead and brought it back down to see a few small red dots.

"Well," Zak said as he wiped the blood off his head. "Maybe not perfect."

Zak took his time to look at his surroundings. It was just an ordinary brick corridor, but it seemed to have many openings for people to go down. The boy would bet all of his bank account that if someone made a wrong turn, they would be done for. The only question is which one he should take. Zak was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone talk.

"Zak!"

The skunk-haired kid looked around for the source of the voiced, but couldn't pinpoint the location.

"Look at your watch." The voice deadpanned.

Zak lifted his arm up to see that his watch which had a screen on it accompanied with his mother's face.

"Mom, is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Drew said. "I'm here with your father, or what's left of him."

"What!?" Zak yelled frantically.

"Drew!" Doc yelled at his wife.

"What?" Drew asked playfully. "I was just joking."

Zak breathed a sigh of relief after hearing his father's voice. However, he wasn't very happy with what his mom had done.

"Mom, I thought you were supposed to be the overprotective one in the family and I was the jokester." Zak said. "I don't like having our roles reversed. After all, I'm too small to be giving death grip hugs."

"All right, all right," Drew responded. "But in all seriousness, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zak said.

He then lowered his voice and muttered, "Except for that weird dream I keep on getting."

"What was that?" Drew asked picking it up with sharp ears.

"Nothing," Zak quickly responded. "So where are we?"

"We're still in the room that we were in before," Doc said. "The only difference is that it has been changed into a chain of corridors. The question is how?"

"Easy," Drew said to her husband. "It's all because of magic."

The sound of a hand meeting someone's face could be heard through the wall.

"For the last time Drew," Doc said as he dropped his hand from his face. "There is no such thing as magic."

"Really, Doc?" Drew said as she blatantly stared at him. "How else could this have happened?"

Doc returned the stare and answered her question. "With simple engineering and little bit of physics applied, the makers could have made it so any area that the intruders stepped on in this room would cause this massive maze to spring open. Or in this case through the wall."

"Right. I'm pretty sure that the Nagas had knowledge of Newton's Laws of Physics." Drew sighed.

"Well, right now it doesn't matter how this happened. We need to get out of here" Doc stated before he changed the screen from Zak to energy waves. "We can use the energy signals emitted from within this temple as a way to get out of this maze. We'll meet up were the signals are the strongest and Zak, don't try to do anything reckless"

"Yeah, I won't." Zak said as he rolled his eyes.

As the two men talked to each other, Drew turned her head to check out the corridor. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a suspicious shadow lurking in the dark. It was just for a second, but she saw a spiky, animalistic shape that passed through the corridor. Feeling a tingle of interest slithering through her body, Drew knew what she was going to do now.

"Hey Doc," Drew said as she walked down the corridor. "I'm going to check something out. Don't talk for too long."

Drew went on to see if that shadow was there. It was a strange phenomenon that while intrigued her, it also gave her the creeps. As she walked on ahead, Doc was still on the monitor watch device with Zak. Doc was prepared to turn it off, but was stopped by his son's sudden statement.

"Dad," Zak said. "There is something I want to ask you."

Doc pulled his hand back from the off button. "What is it?" He asked.

"Back in the jungle, after I knocked the megaconda out…" Zak said.

If there was one thing that Doc knew about his son, it was that Zak couldn't live with guilt for long. Doc knew that what Zak did back in the jungle was wrong, and he was just waiting for his son to do the right thing. Apologize. It was funny, to think that Zak believes that he is all grown up, yet he still acted like a child.

"Listen Zak," Doc interrupted. "You don't have to apologize for what you said."

Zak looked at his dad in confusion. "Apologize?" He questioned.

"Isn't that what this is about?" Doc asked in confusion.

Zak just chuckled awkwardly. "No, it isn't." He stated in a solemn tone. "In fact, I'm really not sorry about what I said."

This hurt Doc even more. He couldn't even believe the words that were coming out of Zak's mouth at that moment. He could even see Fisk in the background be shocked by Zak's sudden statement. Doc cleared his throat and tried to ask Zak what he was trying to say, but his mind would still go back to what Zak had said in the woods.

He wished that he was never born. Did he truly mean that? Doc Saturday didn't know, and if he was to get his answer, it was probably given right here. The shear memory of those words just made his heart ache. He couldn't handle it, he wished he could punch something, but he knew that it wouldn't help at all. He just stared at his son through the watch and opened his mouth.

"Then what is this about?" He asked.

Zak lowered his head before responding. "Back there when I told you about my thoughts and all, what…"

Zak paused for a moment and closed his eyes. "What do you think I am?" He asked.

Doc was silent. Was this a joke? Was his son actually asking what he thought his son was? He nearly laughed, but held it in due to the emotional pain that rested in his heart. Should he tell Zak what he thought? Zak was rude yet polite, smart yet clueless, and occasionally so full of himself that he could provide enough air to get a hot air balloon to fly. What exactly was Zak to him? The bad joke became worse as Doc realized that he honestly didn't know himself. If he had to say anything, he would have had to say that Zak was…

Doc was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard his wife's emanating a high pitch scream down the corridor. Doc looked back at his son through the watch frantically.

"I have to go," he said. "Remember, follow the signal."

With that, he logged off of the watch and turned his attention to his screaming wife. Doc raced down the same corridor that Drew went down only to met with three separate corridors. This would have been a bad situation, if it wasn't for the fact that Drew had the monitor watch that could be tracked. Checking his watch, Doc went through the right corridor. He ran as fast as he could, which wasn't all that fast. It was at this moment that Doc realized that he should work on his cardio more often. His heart felt like it was going to blow up, but the thought of not getting to Drew in time kept him from stopping. The huge Saturday continued to run until he had reached the signal.

After passing through the entryway to another room, Doc was met with what would be assumed as the entrance to a treasure room. The entire room was built in golden bricks, with a large circle in the middle of the floor with two diagonal lines leading towards Naga statues similar to the ones outside, and in between them was a 20 foot tall 10 foot wide doorway that held a peculiar picture. It was both fascinating and scary and as much as Doc would have wanted to look at it more carefully, he would soon find out that he had bigger fish to fry.

As the scientist walked towards the door to get a better look, he unknowingly walked above the circle in the room. It was then, that it lit up in a brilliant blue shine and surrounded Doc in its brilliance. The light traveled across the lines and went into the statues, filling their outlined features with the light and shining the eyes with it.

The statues then bellowed. "You are not worthy."

With that statement, the circle opened up below the secret scientist and shot him down a very long and curvy tunnel. The scientist slid down the tunnel in shock and screamed throughout the entire ordeal. The actions would have been enough to make every single one of his ancestors roll in their graves. The ride eventually ended when the man was unceremoniously dropped into an enormous underground water basin. With a loud splash, Doc had finally stopped his descent. The scientist swam up to the top to get a breath of fresh air and get a good look at the location he was in.

It was a rocky, cavernous, underground lake. The scenery wasn't anything special, but the lake was massive. It had to of been over 2 miles long, it was insane! The scientist just stared at the waterway until a massive explosion of water erupted in front of him followed by the screams of his wife.

"Somebody! Stop this thing!" Drew yelled as she was thrown left and right.

Instincts kicking in, Doc pulled on his battle glove and punched the creature in what he guessed was the face. He at least thought that when he heard the sound of teeth breaking. The beast was blasted back a bit before it finally stopped moving and laid in the water completely knocked out. The scientist immediately went over to check if his wife was okay. The fact that he had just blasted the creature a few meters back wasn't a good thing considering that it was holding his wife, especially with the things that she can do to him. The scientist shivered at the shear thought of the unspeakable evil that woman's mind held. He didn't have to worry for long as he heard a reassuring voice from above the creature.

"Hey arrowhead, look up."

Yep, that was reassuring. Doc immediately recognized the voice and turned around to see his wife. However, he wasn't expecting to see the thing that she was sitting on. It was a purple creature with a head somewhat resembling a horse's and an eels body, a circular mouth showing serrated teeth, eyes that had pupils bigger than a man's fist, and two front legs with three sharp claws. Doc would have been swimming for his life at the sight of the creature, but noticed that the beast was breathing steadily and calmly. The doctor swam closer to it and placed his hand on the creature's body. He realized instantly that it was knocked out.

"Hey honey." Drew said with a small smile. "What took you so long?"

Doc sighed. "I was busy with something." Doc looked at the cryptid again before looking up to his wife. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I honestly have no idea what goes on in that little brain of yours." Drew stated as Doc closed his eyes in slight agitation at the 'little' comment. "But if you are thinking that this is a Mamalamba, then you are correct."

Doc rubbed the beast with his hand. "What is it doing here?" He asked. "It should be back in Africa."

"That is a good question." Drew said. The woman dropped down into the water with her husband and observed the beast along with him. "It certainly didn't swim all the way up here."

Doc stared at the Mamalamba before he spoke. "Perhaps it was brought here."

Drew looked at her husband incredulously. "Brought? Sorry Doc, but I don't think that the Nagas would want to be within 100 miles near a brain sucker."

"Not the Nagas." Doc said before he turned his head to look at his wife. "I think it was Kur."

"Kur?" Drew questioned.

Doc nodded his head towards Drew. This caused a smile to emanate from the woman's mouth

"Now that makes things more interesting." Drew said. "Just think, what exactly is here? I mean, for Kur to bring a cryptid from another country to protect it."

"I don't know." Doc said. "But this just shows that we have to be even more careful in this temple. Who knows what else is in here."

"Agreed, I just hope that Zak's alright." Drew said solemnly.

Doc looked down in the water and frowned at the thought of Zak. It seemed that today just wasn't going the way it should for both him and Zak. Doc didn't know what was going on with Zak today, Zak telling Doc about his thoughts and asking Zak asking Doc what he thinks Zak is to him. The worst part was that he still didn't know what he thought of Zak, or what Zak even wants him to tell the little boy. It made him angry that Zak was acting this way; he never acted like this before. It confused the older scientist. Doc Saturday just wanted to know what his son's problem today. As Doc continued to ponder on his thoughts, as hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Doc." Drew said.

Doc brought his face up and saw his wife. Her eyes were staring back at his as she continued to worry about her husband.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Doc shook her hand off. "I'm fine, just tired." He stated. "Stay here for a little bit. I'm going to check something out."

Drew looked at her husband with scared eyes. It was strange, the way that Doc and Zak had been acting ever since she woke up earlier. She was able to notice Zak's attitude more easily than Doc's, being quiet, having his head down, and avoiding eye contact with everyone. The most alarming attribute was his extremely low temper. Whenever they were in trouble, Zak would always find a way to lighten everyone's spirits or at least cause them to groan. Throughout the entire temple, Zak would be yelling at them for making a few mistakes, attacking anything that he thought he saw move before thinking, and the way he stared at them when they were walking ahead of the group. At least she thought he was glaring at them. Seeing Doc now, how he is zoning out more often and looking more grim than happy, it made Drew wonder what exactly was going on.

Suddenly, Doc breached the surface of the water without any warning. The scientist turned toward his wife with a small smile.

"Drew," Doc said. "I think I found our way out of here. Follow me."

With that, the scientist went back into the water. Drew looked at her husband and just sighed.

"_What happened between those two?_" Drew thought.

Now wasn't the time to be asking Doc about what was wrong with him. She would wait for now, and when the moment was right, she would get her answers. With that the woman simply dived down the murky underground lake, unprepared for the events that were about to unfold.

* * *

Clack…Clack…Clack

The sound of rocks hitting brick were heard down the corridor as Fisk and Zak walked down it. It was deathly silent between the two beings, and one of them was filled with anxiety for the other one. The gorilla-cat stared at Zak as he just stared at the monitor watch that held the energy signals. Not once had they talked ever since Doc hung up on Zak, and Fisk was afraid to start one with Zak's unstable attitude. He saw the fight between Zak and Doc, and was shocked by both of their actions. Fisk truly felt that everything would have been fine if Zak made up, but after what happened 30 minutes ago, it was obvious that Zak never would.

Zak had been wild before, but this was different. Fisk had never seen this side of Zak before. It was as if Zak was someone else. Fisk had to do something, or he at least had to try. He had to break the silence.

Fisk grunted a little bit to the boy. The Fisk felt happy when he saw that the boy reacted to his grunts. The boy looked behind him and stared at Fisk. His eyes were half-opened and he looked as if he was woken up from a nice nap.

"I don't want to talk about it, Fisk." Zak responded.

Fisk however, didn't listen as he grunted a few more times.

"I'm just angry, Fisk." Zak said.

The two continued to walk down the corridor as they talked to each other. The gorilla-cat grunted again and made a few signs with his hands.

"Why do you think I'm angry?" Zak said as his eyes twitched in slight agitation.

The gorilla cat responded with more grunts and hand signs. He was however, more gentle with his tone.

"This isn't a joke, Fisk." Zak angrily said.

Fisk now made a few fast paced hand signs and grunts.

"Please, Fisk, there isn't anything wrong with me." Zak responded. "It's nothing really."

Fisk grunted again.

"It was just a fight, Fisk." Zak said. "I'm sure that Dad is fine, too."

Fisk then made a few grunts that caused Zak to twitch slightly.

"That…that was nothing." Zak said as he dropped his eyes. "I just asked him that to see what he would say."

Zak turned around and smiled at his brother.

"Listen, Fisk." Zak said. "I'm over what happened back there, and I bet Dad is too. I mean, I bet you anything that after a few days of ignoring each other, we will go back to the way we were and completely forget about this whole ordeal."

Fisk just made a few more hand gestures to Zak.

"Trust me Fisk, nothing is going to happen." Zak said.

Zak's reassuring smile usually calmed the gorilla-cat's nerves, but this time it didn't work. The cryptid couldn't stop worrying about his little brother, and so he decided to pretend that he believed in what Zak had said. Giving a small grunt and small nod, Fisk ended the conversation with the young boy.

"Good." Zak stated.

The young Saturday boy looked at his watch and smiled even more at the sight of it.

"C'mon, Fisk. We're almost there." Zak said as he ran down the corridor followed by a whimpering gorilla-cat. "It's not my fault if you're too slow."

* * *

Deeper and deeper the two Saturdays swam into the depths of the ocean, never stopping. They passed the rocky coral formations and seaweed with precision. The fact that such massive color changing see rock had existed in there would have made a fascinating geological study, but the two scientists paid no attention to it. First, they weren't geologists, and second if they did research it then they would be hearing it from Cheechoo for weeks. It almost seemed that Doc was dragging Drew to her death as she was losing air and fast and of places to die he had to choose the most colorful of them all. Drew was many things, but colorful wasn't one of them. Finally, there along the side of a wall of coral Drew saw what Doc was swimming towards. It was a cave.

At first Drew thought that she was saved, but then they arrived at an area where immense pressurize water was being shot up into an opening above them. The woman was done. She was ready to die then and there, but Doc had other plans as he winked at his wife. He grabbed her hand and threw her into the high pressured waves of death. He then followed her lead and experienced a force that could be related to a water park ride. Drew screamed bubbles of fear as they were shot up the current, fighting every second to escape it. It wasn't long before the current shot them through the hole above and caused them to be thrown into the air. The then fell onto hard brick floors and began coughing vehemently. The scientist coughed out the water that was trapped in their lungs before Drew stood up and angrily glared at Doc.

"Were you trying to get us killed!?" She screamed at the still panting scientist.

"No, I was expecting you to trust me." Doc said as he stood up. "That is what we agreed on. Until death do us part."

"Yeah, I don't need a recap of our wedding." Drew said. "You are already making me regret it."

"What? trusting me?" Doc asked.

"No, marrying you." Drew blatantly stated.

Doc gave a dry laugh as he got up and followed his wife. It was hard to see her as there was no light at all in the room. Only darkness illuminated it and created the places airy atmosphere.

"Wish there was some light at least." Doc said as he tried to look through the darkness.

His statement seemed to have been heard by someone, because immediately after he had asked torches were lit. The light illuminated the golden walls, followed by rows of golden Naga shaped pillars, and carvings on the walls.

"Hmm, ask and ye shall receive." Drew said as she walked towards one of the images.

The woman observed the intricate designs that were carved into the stone. Drew was entranced by not only the artistic style, but the story that the images were telling. It wasn't obvious at first, but she figured out that these carvings were probably the only remnants of the king of the cryptids life: Kur's life. Now, the image of Kur was impossible to depict as there were many images of cryptids shown in the walls. It was very difficult to find the king himself, and it appeared that the Nagas didn't even carve him into the drawings. However, it took the sight of her husband staring at the main wall, completely stunned, to make a strong possibility of where the king was carved. It wasn't scary, just very intimidating.

"This is the same picture that was on that door." Doc said.

Drew walked closer to the images that were printed below the massive image of what seemed to be the king of the cryptids. She examined each one with precision and extreme care. She even went back and checked them three more times to make sure that she was reading them correctly. When she was done, she turned back to Doc with wide eyes.

"D-Doc." Drew stuttered.

"What is it? What's the matter, Drew?" Doc asked concerned for his wife.

His wife turned around to look at her husband. "You should see this." Drew uttered. "It's not an artifact that Kur left here, it's-"

Drew was stopped mid-way when she looked up behind her husband at a sinister shadow.

Above the pillars, leering ever so quietly was some sort of blue and white metallic creature. It appeared to be an anthropomorphic cybernetic wolf-like creature. Its face, torso and legs, were covered with cybernetic technology and a shade of dark purple. The creature's arms, were pale white with large gray blotches, almost matching its hair. The hair was pure white and long reaching down to the lower part of his back. Its most intimidating features were its purple claws. They were deathly black and thin like razors. It had five of them on each hand. Its feet however held two lengthy claws on each of them. With its red eyes lit up, it launched itself at the larger Saturday's back, unaware that its cover had been blown.

With cat-like agility, Drew stepped on her husband's bent knee with her left foot and launched her body into the air by pushing off with her right foot that she placed on Doc's shoulder. Throughout these actions, she pulled her sword out of its sheath and slashed it against the beast's thin dagger-like claws. The clang of metal on metal was nearly intolerable for a person's eardrums, but there was no time to be making a big deal about it.

Doc turned his massive body around to see what caused her wife to act the way she did and followed her lead. As the woman through the mechanical beasts claws aside, Doc jumped in the air with his battle glove glowing orange. It shot straight for the side of the beasts head and blasted the creature to the far side of the room. Instead of crashing into the ground though, the wolf man flipped backwards in the air and landed on its feet with its lengthy hands impaling the ground below.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have some unwanted company." Drew stated as she glared venomously at the creature.

"I should be the one saying that to you." The creature stated. "I was the first one here after all."

Doc's widened slightly as he kept them on the beast. "So you're the one who left the front door open." Doc said.

"More like left it." The creature stated. "My master believed that it would have been more inviting for you if I did that."

"Well then, let us show you our thanks." Drew uttered as she gripped her sword tightly and ran towards the wolf.

Drew swung across the beast's chest, but missed when the creature stepped back. Without missing a beat, she followed up with a thrust towards him, but to her surprise it sidestepped to the right and grabbed her arm. She gasped in pain for his grip felt like he was going to break it off. The mechanical wolf pulled her closer and grabbed her throat with his open arm. With her body against the beasts, the wolf began to chastise the woman.

"You should be patient. It's not like I have any desire to fight. Not yet." The creature stated. "Besides, I haven't even introduced myself yet."

"How civil of you." Drew muttered to the beast.

"My master's orders. He wants me to also try and be more of a man than, what you people call us. Oh yes, a monster." The wolf stated. Drew's eyes widened before the beast threw the woman to the ground in front of Doc and prepared a battle stance.

"Now then," The beast said. "My name is Biowulf, and I've come to make an offer. Come with me now, or die trying to escape."

The creature held his clawed arms out to prepare himself for anything the Saturday's would throw at him before finishing his speech. Drew got up and kept her sword drawn out at Biowulf, with a glare that matched her husband's. A glare fused with both rage and fear. Underneath his mechanical maw, a smile etched across Biowulf's face. Oh how he loved a good fight.

* * *

"Whoa."

It was the only word Zak could utter when he first saw the golden walls of the room. He knew that with Kur being a king and all that he would have a treasure room. Zak didn't expect a room to be made out of treasure.

"This is insane." Zak stated in monotone from the shock he was in. "I'm pretty sure that one of these bricks is enough to feed a small village."

Fisk just made a few hand signs to Zak as he looked at the room.

"I'm pretty sure that there would be enough food to last more than just a week." Zak said as he pulled the claw out and shoved it into one of the creaks in the bricks.

Fisk started to make a few more hand signs as he looked perplexed at Zak.

"What...does it...look like...I'm doing?" Zak struggled to say as he pulled the claw against the golden brick.

Zak continued to try to get the brick out, but was hopelessly failing. Before Zak's red head could explode from all the blood that was rushing to it, the claw slipped and caused the young boy to fall backwards.

"Ugh, that didn't go as planned." Zak groaned.

The boy started to get up when he noticed that there was a mysterious blue glow surrounding his body. Zak looked on the ground and saw that he was on some circle carved into the ground that was glowing like it was the Fourth of July. The boy covered his eyes and failed to see the light traveling to the Naga statues as they had done with Doc before. Instead of the circle opening on the bottom as it did with Doc however, the glowing transferred to the door itself and caused the room to start rumbling.

"I didn't do it! It was all Fisk's fault!" Zak screamed while he pointed at the gorilla-cat.

Fisk just gave a confused look and comically pointed back at Zak.

As the shaking increased, the door began to part in four different sections. The pieces receded into the walls with slow procession. The speed that they were going was unbearable and only caused Zak to worry even more that the temple would fall down. With luck, it didn't and the door had finished its painfully slow opening when all the parts were completely inside the temple walls. Both the gorilla-cat and black and white haired boy looked inside the door and met with a corridor similar to the ones before. The only difference was that it was bigger and completely made with gold.

Fisk whimpered in fright as he felt an ominous atmosphere emanated from the corridor. Zak, on the other hand, was having a massive heart attack.

"G-G-Go-Gold!" Zak stuttered as his eyes continued to open wider. "So much Gold!"

The gorilla-cat looked at the boy blatantly. After all what had just happened, he would be thinking of what was at the end of this corridor instead of the thing itself.

Consumed with only greed, the boy ran into the corridor and started to try pulling the bricks out like he tried before. "Fisk, hurry up and get your furry butt over here. I'm going to need someone to carry this gold." He stated.

Fisk made a few hand signs with his blatant stare which caused Zak to stop what he was doing.

"I'm sure mom and dad would figure out where we went eventually. I mean besides the gold, there is probably some important artifact of Kur's at the end of this hallway, and with us being cryptozoologists also it would be a crime to not go and check out what is down here."

Fisk was impressed with how Zak created a reasonable response to the gorilla-cat's question. However, it did not help Fisk out with not wanting to go down the corridor. Zak saw this and just stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Fisk, relax. I'm pretty sure that nothing bad is going to happen." Zak stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

The hair on their necks stood up straight like a porcupines quills. They stared at their opponent with strained eyes, held their weapons with sweaty palms, and positioned themselves so neither one of them would lose their footing if it attacked them. It was funny that they still called it an 'it', when it had stated that it was trying to be more human. Though it was completely inhuman, both individuals knew what this thing was. It was an EVO.

Highly dangerous, very sporadic, possibly intelligible, it was a being that was created to be something more than a human, but as dangerous as an animal. It was something not to be messed with. The EVO known as Biowulf needed to be taken care of as quickly as possible.

Drew gripped her blade and swayed it to the left. Making sure that Biowulf was paying more attention to her weapon than the woman herself.

"Doc, do you remember out training in Mongolia?" Drew asked her husband.

Doc clenched his gloved fist. "Yeah." He whispered. "The Mirage Tactic?"

"Mm-hm." She responded. "On my go."

Biowulf's ears twitched as the Saturdays prepared to make their move. "Now!" Drew yelled.

Doc and Drew separated with immense speed and ran towards the EVO in opposite directions. Drew had her sword pointed forward with the hilt next to her hip as Doc pulled his fist back and prepared to launch it forward. Once they reached Biowulf, Doc threw his fist at the creature's legs while Drew swung at the creatures midsection. As the scientists performed these actions, Biowulf had stayed completely still. It was odd that the creature would stay perfectly still, not even batting an eye underneath its armor on it. It was then, that he reacted.

Just as the scientists had launched their attacks, the mechanical wolf moved entire midsection back and lifted its lower section up into the air. When his foot left the ground, it pushed off to give enough momentum for the EVO to spin in the air as it dodged the attacks, by only an inch did the beast escape both of them. Once the attacks passed, the wolf pushed his right arm onto the ground and back flipped till he was standing right side up. The EVO didn't have a moments rest though as Drew closed in on him.

The Saturday brought her sword over her shoulders and down towards the creatures form. Unfortunately, Biowulf clasped the sword between his clawed hands and saved himself from an early death. The wolf however, pushed the sword away when a fist brushed the side of his face. With incredible accuracy, the wolf aimed for Drew's stomach and kicked her back and followed up with a straight kick to Doc's ribcage. The scientist grunted in pain as the Wolf jumped forward and elbowed him in the eye. The male pulled back and clutched his, but his wife wasn't finished.

Drew jumped forward and swung down on the EVO's right side. Biowulf was fortunate enough to sidestep and let the swordswoman swing down on nothing. Drew did a 180 and tried to hit the creature again but was tripped up and pushed to the ground by the beast itself. From the corner of his eye, Biowulf saw Doc running at him and threw a blazing red punch at him. How petty. Biowulf waited until Doc was at the right spot for him to grab his arm and throw him over his shoulder and into the hard, cold, golden ground.

"Is this honestly the best they can do?" Biowulf pitifully thought to himself.

The wolf watched as the two struggled to get up and fight him once again. "Wouldn't it be easier to just give up now? I promise to make your punishment less severe." The wolf jokingly said.

Doc heavily chuckled as he got on his two feet. This action confused the wolf, why would someone who is losing be laughing. "What's so funny?" The wolf asked as he clenched his claws.

Doc brushed his shoulder before glaring at the wolf with a cocky smile, "I've learned a lot of things in my life, and one of them is that nothing's ever easy."

Doc looked pass the EVO and at his wife who winked at him once she got on both of her feet.

"Is that so?" The wolf questioned. "For a scientist, you are surprisingly ignorant."

The wolf leaped at the grown man and attempted to slash his claws across Doc's chest. The scientist back flipped away from the beast with only having a few strands of hair clipped from his head.

The wolf snarled at the scientist, "Don't worry, you insolent pest. I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

Biowulf continued his assault on the scientist by slashing his claws down on Doc. Not a moment too soon, the man grabbed the wrists of the mechanical beast and got into a struggle for power as the wolf put force down on the scientist. Closer and closer the claws reached the scientist, but Doc had nothing to worry about, because everything was going to plan.

Without warning, Biowulf was interrupted in his struggle against the scientist when he felt a cold metallic object ram into his face. Knocked off guard, the wolf stumbled to the side and clutched the side of his face. He looked at Drew as she got ready to take another swing at the wolf, but she wouldn't get the chance. Biowulf leapt away as the woman prepared to swing her sword at him, but was suddenly brought back to the same place he was leaving. Confused, the wolf looked to the side and saw that Doc was holding his arm with his power glove and by doing so, leaving the wolf completely open.

"Sh-" The wolf couldn't finish his thought as the sword hit him again in the head.

This was humiliating. These humans were treating him like a ragdoll and he was letting them. These actions would not go unpunished; none of them were going to leave here without some level of damage done to their bodies. However, he first had to get out of the male's grip.

Just as Biowulf thought it, the scientist let go of the beast. Right after he threw the wolf into his clenched glowing fist. The wolf's gut felt like jello compared to the power that the fist dished out, and he didn't have time to realize that the punch launched him up into the air until he collided with the ceiling. Hurting EVO fell to the ground and let his body just lump against the ground as he tried to get over the constant pain in his stomach. Now he was angry. The wolf slowly got up as he thought about what the most painful form of torture he could perform on them when he was finished with them.

He stopped thinking when he heard a battle cry from behind him and saw Drew once again try to hit him with her sword. The creature didn't even bother getting into a stance and just decided to grab the sword itself. However, that was when Biowulf was met with something he didn't expect. Just as the woman brought the sword down, she rolled to the side and caused Biowulf to lose his footing as he used too much force to grab nothing. The fact that these lower beings were able to injure him made him angrier than before, but what came next enraged him.

As the beast turned around, Doc launched a blizzard cold fist toward the side of his face and caused the EVO to take a few steps back. Drew then swung her sword underneath the creatures legs and caused him to trip onto the floor. Before the beast could get up, he noticed that the lighting around him was getting darker by the second. He looked up to see that Doc had picked up one of the Naga statues with his power gloved hand. The scientist brought down the statue with so much power that it had warped the solid gold.

Not wasting a second, Doc's wife followed up her husband's attack. For a while now, she held her sword close to one of the torches, causing it glow more and more until it was glowing everywhere. The woman then swung the sword at the metal statue and surprisingly released three balls of hot scalding fire. When the three balls struck the target, it created a massive explosion that threw pieces of the ground at her.

With a loud chunk of gold passing by her face, Drew smiled in satisfaction at her achievement.

"Phew, what a workout." She calmly thought in her head.

Doc walked up to the EVO and stared at its lying form. "I lied. That was easy." He stated.

"That may be what you're thinking, but your face tells a different story." Drew told her husband as she walked up to him.

"Oh really, says the one who nearly got her throat ripped out by that thing in the first place." Doc retorted.

Drew just glared at her husband angrily. "That was dumb luck." She mumbled.

"Yeah right. I think w-" Doc said before his faced was smashed into the ground.

The sound of bone crunching against the cold metallic ground was enough to make a person hurl their all three meals of the day. Not only did Drew have to hear it, but she saw the event itself. Her husband's body was thrown down like a rag doll as a claw clenched around Doc's head and thrust him to the ground. There was no foreseeing it, there was only malice. There was no doubt in Drew's mind that her husband was either hopefully knocked out by that single action or in the worst case scenario, dead. She didn't have time to care for her husband's condition at the moment; because she realized that she wasn't with Biowulf anymore. She was with a creature of unparalleled rage. The being before her had an air of pure savagery and hunger. There were no more chances; there was only one thing that was set on its mind: Death.

"Now this is a fair fight." Biowulf croaked. "One-on-One."

Drew didn't hesitate to bring her sword up, which proved to be a good move as the beast had suddenly appeared in front of her and slashed its clawed hands down hard on it. Drew was pushed back by the force that Biowulf had admitted in his slash, but she didn't have enough time to pay attention to that. Biowulf had continued to slash at her, left, right, low-shot, cheap-shot, and head-shot. The EVO didn't let up, and Drew didn't know how long she could hold up. All she knew is that she didn't want to die today. She wanted to survive this long enough to get her husband the help he needed, to get her son out of her, to make sure this monster ceased to exist. None of these things however, would happen. With one powerful sweep, Biowulf blew the sword away from the woman and followed with a slash across the defenseless woman's face.

Red. Just red. Dark red drops filled her vision as she felt herself falling to the ground. A scary yet comforting chill enfolded her body as she fell to the ground. She felt so tired as if she hadn't rested for days. Sleep seemed to be the only choice that she could make, but as she closed those eyes, she heard a voice that made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. Shame.

"MOM!"

* * *

What was this?

This sick image that he was seeing, his father on the ground unmoving, his mother on the ground as blood surrounded her form, the beast that stood over their forms. It was a nightmare, a worse one than the ones he had in his dreams. The spiky white and black haired boy stared at the picture, never closing his eyes. Was his parents…were they dead?

Just like Zak, Fisk was stuck in place with wide frightened eyes staring at the mechanical monster. As strong as the gorilla-cat was, he couldn't even urge his body move as the beast turned towards the two.

"Hmm, well what do we have here?" It chuckled. "Snacks?"

"Mom…Dad." Zak stuttered.

Nothing, their bodies didn't move to his response. Only the creature that stood there moved his head and looked at him. This monstrous thing, this…this cryptid did this? Zak started to choke from fear.

"Mom! Dad! Get up!" Zak yelled hastily.

It was faint, but his father shook slightly from his resting place. Doc woke up from hearing his son's frantic voice. The injured father tried to get up, but a claw snatched him up from the face. It wasn't all bad now that he had a better view of his surroundings, but that was when he saw her. His wife was lying on the ground, with a puddle of blood next to her. He couldn't tell how bad she was bleeding out, all he knew was that he had to get to her. Doc tried and tried to move, but his body hurt too much to move. It was like he was hit full force by a semi-truck. As the man continued to struggle under the creatures grip, Zak was still stuck in the same place, staring at both of his parents.

All the boy would think of is that this cryptid hurt his parents, and he wanted it to pay. Anger swelled within the boy as he pulled the claw from his back, his eyes glowed orange, and he roared in anger at the beast in front of them.

"Get off of him!"

If only Zak knew, that his actions had damned them all.

Subtle at first, the ground had begun to hum underneath the individuals. It would have been counted as nothing more than just noise; however, it started to grow. The sound soon grew into rumbling that caused multiple vibrations to run up everyone's bodies. Louder the noise had gotten in correlation to the temple's collapsing figure, statues shattering, walls clattering, and floors cracking.

"What-what's going on!?" Biowulf yelled hoarsely. "What have you done boy!"

Zak didn't respond to the monster or more like he couldn't. The boy was using his power and had connected with a cryptid, but he wasn't connected to any in the room. He was connected to something much different, much darker, and much more monstrous than Biowulf. Biowulf had emitted a murderous aura around him, but this thing, it emitted the want to destroy. Zak's link was finally cut when he lurched over and puked onto the ground. Biowulf looked on in disgust at the primitive creature, wishing that he killed it the moment he saw it. That, however, was extinguished when he felt the floor begin to rise.

Beneath every portion of the temple and even outside it, the ground was overturning as something emerged from it. Arms reached out to grab what steady ground was left, its body clenched as it rose up, its eyes opened to look at its surroundings, it was time.

* * *

_Amity Park_-_January 9-5:15 P.M._

A suburban neighborhood, local restaurants, and a completely normal elementary, middle, and high school system, it was your run of the mill small town. The only difference was that it had the biggest reputation of being the most haunted place on earth. This seemingly normal town had a massive supernatural problem: Ghosts. Most of the citizens are used to it now, but others have become so paranoid that they don't even want to exit their homes. It was understandable seeing that almost every week the town would be plagued by these supernatural beings. They would attack the defenseless bystanders of Amity Park and leave the town nearly destroyed. It was a massive nuisance, and it just so happened that today was one of those days.

Screams roared throughout the town, children held each other in fear, adults were stepping on top of each other as they ran away from it, madness reigned over the town as another ghost attack had commenced. Its green claws picked up parked cars and threw them at the hysterical citizens, feet crushing the concrete below its body, and its roar made the humans sick to their stomachs as if it affected them in a physical manner. If only someone could save these people, at least someone they wanted.

The ghost didn't know what was coming until a green ray blasted right across its face and made it crash into one of the many buildings on the street. The ghost shook off the little distraction and sneered at the being that interrupted its fun.

"Grr!" It growled as it looked at its attacker.

It looked like a small teenage boy who wore a black and white jumpsuit. His gloves and boots were white along with his hair. His eyes had a mysterious green glow that burned brightly as he stared down at the ghost. Despite the white hair and the eyes he could have passed for a normal human, if he wasn't floating 30 feet above the ground that is. The monstrous ghost wasn't aware of the situation he was in as he glared at the unwanted protector of Amity Park.

**(Danny Phantom-Super powered ghost boy who has a kind heart and uses his powers for good intentions. However he has uncanny bad luck of being misjudged most of the time.)**

Danny looked at the ghost with bored eyes and measured him up. The creature was a massive green bear with bull horns on top of its head. It also had the feet of a lion and the tail of a snake. It appeared to have actually been made by some mad scientist in the ghost zone as stitching could clearly be seen in the areas that the different animal parts were connected. The creature's eyes were dark red as it roared once again at the ghost boy. The kid continued to look at the creature with no interest at all as if it was nothing to be worried about.

"Great a new ghost." He thought exasperatedly. "Doesn't look like much though, so I should be able to wipe the floor with him in no time."

The teen held his arms up and irritably got ready for the impending fight, "Alright ugly! So what do they call you back in the Ghost Zone?"

The creature didn't answer and instead threw its body at the ghost boy. Danny was too slow as the beast dragged him to the concrete and next to a few parked cars.

"Ok, so you're not much of a talker." Danny stated as he reached underneath one of the cars. "Don't worry I'm sure I'll be able to think of a name for you, how about road kill?"

Yelling out those last words, he used the car that he grabbed and punched the ghost off of him and into another car. Getting up, Danny grinned at his effective attack.

"Hm, that's not a bad name actually." Danny started to talk to himself as the beast got up. "I think that it fits you, and it's better than being called Frankenstein's monster."

Before the beastly ghost could attack, Danny threw the car that was still in his hand at the creature. It didn't do much as the ghost just became completely intangible and let the car pass through him.

"Oh right, it's a ghost." Danny thought to himself as he barely made that realization.

Without warning, the beast lurched at Danny once again to continue their fight as downtown Amity Park continued to get destroyed. Unknown to the combatants, massive dark clouds began to form around the town as if it were about to rain. That couldn't be possible because the weatherman said it would be sunny the whole week. Then again, when has the weatherman ever been right? Lightning started to spark in the skies and erratically multiplied from a few bolts to a thousand. How could a thousand lightning bolts be kept up there for so long? Simple, they didn't have enough power.

The fight had been dragging on for a while now as Danny and the other ghost were now in the middle of the park of Amity Park. The worst part of it was that Danny was actually losing. Currently the creature was snorting at the ghost boy who was stuck in a hole made by a purple ghost beam that the creature shot out from between its horns.

"Wow! This guy is strong." Danny thought to himself as he got up. "But I'm stronger."

Danny flew towards the hovering creature as it followed in suit. Both ghosts were on a crash course when it finally happened. The lightning stuck. Unleashing all of its charged up power, a lightning bolt a mile bigger than Amity Park's park shot down upon the park. It engulfed Danny and the other ghost and stayed in that area for over a minute. The lightning bolt was seen throughout the entire town as bystanders stopped and wondered what was going on. They took pictures of it, texted about it, used social sites and posted about it, they were all in awe of the massive thing. However, the one thing that they didn't do was run away from the bolt of lightning. How ignorant they were, oh how ignorant they were.

* * *

**Oh it feels so good to be back!**

**Remember to review and I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded by Friday or Saturday. :)**

**Undead Out! **


End file.
